Fortaleza
by eERIechan
Summary: Meses después de los sucesos en la guerra Santa contra Hades, Kiki decide volver a Jamir por su cuenta.


_Ok, este es el fic que he traído en mente desde hace como un mes y lo he ido escribiendo en cachitos, así que no sé que tanto sentido tenga, pero quería explorar un poquito los sentimientos de Kiki después de Hades. _

_Contiene angst y esas cosas, ya saben, porque me gusta torturar a mis bebés ;w; Si quieren tener pañuelos a mano, no estarían de más._

__**~~Fortaleza~~~**

_Por Eri_

_~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~_

Jamás había notado con tal claridad los ecos de sus pasos en el interior del castillo; el sonido amplificado por las duras paredes desnudas reverberando en sus oídos.

Sus ojos las recorrieron en la penumbra, buscando entre las sombras a quien sabía no encontraría, más inocentemente muy dentro de sí, esperaba que algún milagro sucediera, permitiéndole verle.

Cada centímetro, cada rincón, cada objeto en el que depositaba su mirada, donde los tonos enmudecidos por la luz de luna y sus siluetas delineadas en tinta negra traían recuerdos de épocas pasadas más afortunadas y vibrantes que ahora sentía tan lejanas como memorias borrosas; cual sueños coloridos a los que intentas asirte desesperadamente antes de despertar al llegar el alba y que desvanecen bajo la sobriedad de la vida cotidiana.

Abruptamente había sido despertado a una nueva realidad y a pesar de tener un joven corazón valiente como se esperaba de él, requería de todo su aplomo para adaptarse a tan insoportable ausencia.

Hacía largos meses que había postergado ésta visita, ocupando su mente en ayudar con las labores diarias de aquellos que amablemente le habían acogido como un nuevo miembro de la familia. ¿Quién mejor que ellos para comprenderlo?, compartían el mismo dolor a causa de una pérdida y en las mismas circunstancias. Pero aún con la fortaleza que se demostraban unos a otros para sobrellevar la situación, el pequeño tenía la sensación de vacío que sólo deja la incertidumbre de algo inconcluso. De palabras que no fueron dichas y la carga que significa mantenerlas aprisionadas.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que aquella tarde su maestro se había despedido de él? Recordaba el momento una y otra vez, y ahora que comprendía el significado de las palabras que él le había dirigido, no podía evitar el remordimiento de no haberlas valorado en ese instante.

¡Cómo hubiese deseado decirle cuanto lo admiraba y el infinito agradecimiento que sentía para con él!, era una deuda tan enorme que no podía siquiera ordenar en ideas coherentes para expresarlo. Al menos si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, muy probablemente él hubiese entendido sus sentimientos. Él siempre lo hacía.

Ésta inquietud recurrente sólo podía ser aletargada al pasar largas horas de desvelo observando detenidamente al cielo estrellado, especialmente aquellas tres estrella que le parecían tan brillantes desde aquél día. Tal vez él pudiera escucharlo desde ahí, su constelación guardiana como puente para depositar los mensajes que día a día quería hacerle llegar.

Pero esa cercanía ilusoria solo lo hacía desear volver a su hogar y la necesidad de ir cada vez era más fuerte que el temor a encontrarse con la dura realidad.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a avanzar dentro de la habitación, sus pasos depositados suavemente para evitar los ecos. Podía afirmar que lo había hecho así muchas veces antes, cuando entre tormentas de nieve o simplemente angustiado por las pesadillas que le acechaban de vez en cuando, se escabullía buscando refugio de ellas en la siempre sosegada presencia de su maestro, quien como respuesta solía sermonearle que debía enfrentar sus miedos, pero al final le permitía dormir en su abrazo, cada ocasión advirtiéndole que no volvería a repetirse.

Ésta advertencia, la cual antes jamás había tomado en serio, ahora pesaba con un nuevo y triste significado, pues el abrazo reconfortante no estaría ahí para él ya más. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras miraba el vació en las sábanas; la cama tendida por última vez hacía meses.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar y volteó su mirada a otra parte, percatándose entonces de un baúl de madera a los pies de la cama que llamó su atención, pues nunca lo había visto antes.

Se acercó entonces e hincándose a su lado, pudo observar que en la tapa se leía un nombre engravado en una pequeña placa metálica, sin duda obra de su maestro. Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras con un dedo seguía el trazo en relieve: "Kiki"

Lentamente abrió el baúl y en su interior pudo encontrar, acomodados de forma ordenada, objetos varios: libros, los cuales solían ser sus favoritos para la hora de dormir, así como unos cuantos más que eran los predilectos de su maestro. Ropas, tanto un poco usadas pero aún útiles, como nuevas, además de telas para fabricar más. También había una pequeña bolsa con algo de dinero, pepitas de oro y unas cuantas piedras preciosas.

Pero aquello que había llamado su atención de entre todo eso, y que no podía dejar de mirar con reverencia, era la bufanda color borgoña de su maestro, la cual se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada en una esquina. Apretó sus labios mientras sus manos temblorosas tomaban con cautela la venerada prenda y, a su roce, recuerdos de las ocasiones en que tiraba de ella para llamar la atención de su maestro comenzaron a inundar su mente. Estaba recurriendo a todo su poder de voluntad para evitar las lágrimas que más que nunca ahora luchaban por hacerse presentes.

Mantuvo la bufanda por unos minutos entre sus manos, el aroma de su maestro aún impregnado en las fibras. Entonces, acariciando la superficie buscando consuelo en su textura suave, pudo sentir algo que se encontraba envuelto en ella. Desdoblándola cuidadosamente, encontró una pequeña nota de papel en puño y letra de su maestro.

_"Mira hacia el futuro con orgullo, Kiki, pues es eso lo que tu representas. La fortaleza de un Santo proviene del deseo de proteger a aquellos que ama. _

_Gracias por sembrar en mi esa fortaleza."_

Él sabía que vendría, sabía que se sentiría perdido sin su guía; lo conocía demasiado bien. Hasta el último minuto, Mu había pensado en su bienestar.

Fue entonces que quebró en llanto, no pudiendo contener más el dolor que llevaba guardando desde el fatídico día en que la Orden completa de Santos Dorados cumplió con su misión en la batalla contra Hades, sacrificando sus vidas para proteger el ideal de justicia y amor en la tierra.

Envolviéndose en la bufanda, se recostó en la cama, sollozando hasta quedarse dormido. Su maestro, seguramente, le habría permitido esconderse de sus temores abrazado a él una última vez.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

A.N:

Perdón por tener en pausa la serie de Jamir. Estoy escribiendo la tercera parte pero pues bueno, después de ver Omega, este short fic quiso salir primero xD

Espero que les guste y no les rompa el corazón... _tanto._

_Eri~_


End file.
